hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5333 (3rd January 2020)
Synopsis Plot John Paul, believing himself to be alone in the flat, goes to see what Breda had put under the floorboards, but is surprised by Mercedes who gives him a hug. Bobby continues to miss Mercedes. Jack prepares to leave for Portugal, and Nancy asks him if he thinks that it's time that he told Darren. Breda packs her suitcase. Mercedes expresses her delight in John Paul returning, but disappointment in Breda leaving. Sylver is furious to learn that Sally took Bobby to see Mercedes. Sally makes Sylver see that Mercedes doesn't want Bobby at home because her shooter is still on the loose. Goldie informs Sylver of Breda's plans to move to Portugal with Jack. Sally thinks that Sylver should heal things with Breda to give Bobby an example. She warns Sylver that if he and Mercedes aren't careful, Bobby may grow to resent the pair of them. Mandy admits that she's struggling to forgive Darren for his affair. He makes clear that he wants to try fix their relationship. Brody and Sienna apologise to each other. She continues to refuse to open up to him, lying that she's stressed over the marking. Sienna agrees to Liberty's suggestion that they all talk about what they want for the baby's future. Sylver tries to assure Mercedes that she needs to move on. He makes a suggestion as to help her ease back into giving Bobby a stable home and she is touched. After Mercedes has left, Breda takes the drawing that Bobby had made for Mercedes. Nancy is delighted to see John Paul and Matthew. She tells him that she's getting married and leaves. John Paul is surprised to learn that Sally was serious about her deputy head job offer. John Paul informs Sally that he split with Craig. Jack tells Darren that he's moving to Portugal. D.S. Cohen finds a note addressed to her on one of the police cars. She picks it up with a cloth - it's a confession letter from "Mercedes". Darren opens up to Jack about what's happened. Jack is furious. Darren tells Jack that he wants Mandy, and Jack advises him to fight as hard as he can for his relationship. He tries to comfort Darren. Darren begs for Jack not to leave. Mercedes tells John Paul of her plan to have a late Christmas dinner. Mercedes asks when John Paul intended to tell her of his split from Craig. She teases him over their failed relationship so John Paul teases her over her and Sylver. Mercedes begins to get overwhelmed by the dinner and John Paul comforts her. Brody admits to Sienna that he's scared about being a father to their baby, scared that he's going to make a mistake as he never had a father-figure in his life. Sienna snaps, revealing that she knows their secret and runs off. Jack tells Breda that he can't leave right now, Darren needs him. Breda wants to leave now and move permanently. Breda explodes at Jack and Goldie is shocked. D.S. Cohen calls a meeting and informs the D.C.I. that they have a set of fingerprints in their system on the paper - Mercedes McQueen. Someone enters The Hutch, but Darren cannot find them. He goes back into the kitchen to find the knife missing. He receives a text from Jack, informing him that he'll be at the restaurant. Suddenly, Breda appears behind Darren and stabs him with the knife. He falls to the floor, seeing Breda's face before falling unconscious. Breda is horrified when Nancy enters The Hutch, looking for Darren. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *Matthew-Jesus McQueen - Matthew Clohessy *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast *DS Cohen - Ariana Fraval Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020